Piper Brandenbury
"QUOTE" Personality Piper Brandenbury is a sweet, tenacious, passionate, socially awkward girl with a big heart. Recently awoken as a Demigod, she has begun to come into her own as a hero as she's working to defend her Earth from the Gods that would trample over it. Sweet, enthusiastic, idealistic and compassionate, Piper is a loyal friend and a natural hero; having taken rather easily to her new abilities and status as a Demigod. Passionate and artistic, she excels in tap dancing, acting and drawing. While charismatic and confident on the stage, Piper once struggled to make friends and she often felt very alienated from her peers, with her many eccentricities, quirky mannerisms and strange humor serving to drive something of a wedge between her and the rest of the world. Once a lonely person who struggled to find acceptance, Piper once struggled to open up to those around her, although this has dissipated to a large extent since the formation of the Ghostbusters. With her love of tall tales, catch phrases, silly jokes and the perpetual song that seems to live in her heart, Piper is at once full of life and spunky. Noted for her compassionate spirit, Piper gets along well with most people, but seems especially comfortable in the band of misfits that she and her friends have formed. Even amongst her friends, however, Piper is undoubtedly stubborn with a surprisingly fiery disposition at times. With her history of being teased, Piper has always lived on the fringe of the social scene and when she wasn't faced with open ridicule from her peers, she was faced with pressure from her teachers and parents to change; or to at least get better at hiding who she really was. In spite of this, Piper has always marched to the beat of her own drum and she encourages others to do the same. Owing to this history, PIper also has particular distaste for bullies and has few qualms in standing up to them, especially when they're hurting those around her. In fact, for all of Piper's sweetness and gentleness, she can be very fierce at times, especially when her friends are endangered and there is a surprising amount of strength and courage beneath her gentle exterior. Though defensive of most monsters and creatures others would be quick to run away from, Piper will not hesitate to stop those that are maliciously hurting others and she has no qualms about taking the lives of those which she deems as "bad monsters". Optimistic and tenacious, Piper doesn't give up easily against such foes, no matter their size or power. Although enthusiastic about almost anything she enounters, Piper has an especial fasincation for monsters and creepy crawlies which she discovered at an early age. Never afraid of the monsters in movies, Piper instead found herself sympathizing with the poor, misunderstood creatures whom she viewed as needing friendship, particularly hers. This unique perspective has carried into the way Piper sees and deals with the people in her life and she is alwyas willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt, no matter their reputation or species. Ultimately, Piper sees the best in everybody; a trait which is at once her greatest strength and weakness. While this faith has served in gaining Piper some unique allies, it also makes her more vulnerable and easy to manipulate. An observant and intelligent girl, she will often recognize the warning signs of dishonesty or maliciousness in those around her, but will ignore her better instincts in favor of giving people the benefit of the doubt. Piper is a loyal friend who tends to put her family and friends above all else. Having grown up relatively friendless and ostracized from her adoptive parents, she values the relationships she has come to forge almost more than she values anything else. In spite of this fierce loyalty, Piper refuses to compromise herself for her friends and insists that she has to be herself. Passionate and a self described "free bird", Piper also has a tendency to follow her heart rather than sound logic; making her somewhat reckless and impulsive at times. With her strange humor (which only she seems to actually understand), many eccentricities and unwillingness to compromise herself, Piper seems to live in a world all of her own and there are times where her strange imagination can get the better of her. While this has made it somewhat difficult for Piper to relate to many people on a social level, it has also given her the benefit of being a creative, "out of the box" thinker; something which has served her well as she's found herself thrust into the world of the Supernatural. All in all, Piper is a sweet, quirky, passionate girl newly awakened to her status as a Demigod. Newly charged with the task of finding a way to save her world from the impeding doom of a cataclysmic war between the Gods, she is slowly coming into her own as a hero. History Piper Olive Brandenbury was born on February 2nd, 1997 in London, England and was adopted immediately afterwards by Michael and Janet Brandenbury. A quiet, though imaginative child, Piper loved art and music from an early age and also showed a natural knack for dance and performance. In spite of being the only child of Michael and Janet Brandenbury, she spent relatively little time with her parents, who were both very absorbed in their careers as a cardiac surgeon and artist respectively. Owing to this, Piper was usually left to her own devices and quickly found means of amusing herself through drawing, dancing and playing with her many imaginary friends. A somewhat quirky, eccentric child who struggled with acute dyslexia, Piper didn't have an easy time making friends at school. Berated by her teachers and teased by her classmates for her strange, colorful clothes and difficulty in school, Piper began to retreat inwards. She didn't share her difficulties with her parents at home, but instead began to find a kind of solace in the old monster movies that came on every Sunday afternoon. Fascinated by their incredible abilities and strange visages, Piper was never afraid of the monsters in the movies, but instead viewed them as misunderstood creatures and she related easily to their many plights. Like Frankenstein's monster, she only ever wanted a friend, but was instead met with pain and ridicule. Over the years, Piper's passion for these furry and strange misunderstood creatures grew and-much to the chagrin of her parents-she was passionate about the idea of meeting and befriending most of them. If she couldn't make friends with people, after all, she was certain that she would be accepted into the ranks of the many strange creatures that faced her same plight. When Piper wasn't pretending to have tea with the Mummy or tacking up pictures of monsters, she was-more often than not-dancing. Although her Mother was usually busy during the weekdays, she would always take time out of her weekends to spend time with Piper; usually via watching old Fred Astair movies, her favorite. Noting her Mother's enthusiasm for the actor's dancing, Piper sought to impress her Mother by trying to emulate what she saw on the television and her passion for the art took off almost immediately. Happy to see her daughter absorbed in something other than monsters, Piper's Mother sought to encourage this new development by taking her for tap dancing lessons. On the stage, Piper showed a surprising amount of charisma and her confidence began to slowly grow. In spite of this, Piper's love for the creepy and crawly never faded and as the walls of her room became more cluttered with sketches of Frankenstein's Monster and the Wolfman, her parents became increasingly concerned that her obsession was unhealthy. This all came to a head one day when Piper took some very expensive filet mignon from the freezer for a trap that she had built in the backyard for a werewolf. When Piper's Mother was alerted that the filet mignon had gone missing, she was surprised and alarmed to find it in her own backyard, ruined. When Piper confessed why she had taken the filet mignon, she was ordered to take apart her trap, take all of the drawings off of the wall and to meet her parents downstairs for an important meeting. There, Piper's parents sat down and explained to her that none of it was real; monsters, fairies, santa claus, it was all make believe. Piper refused to believe her parents and, in spite of her parents efforts, her passion went on unabted. This all eventually culminated, when she was ten, with her parent's decision to send her to Ledger's Boarding School, a year round school for the arts. Piper tearfully fought her parents decision, but without avail. Piper didn't adjust well to the new school and spent much of her time alone, absorbed in her studies or any one of her sketchbooks. With her eccentric clothes and somewhat awkward demeanor, she was often teased by her classmates, causing her to become something of an introvert. In spite of this, she did find her niche for acting and music while she was there and even built up something of a reputation for her tap-dancing, earning her nickname "Happy Feet" from some of her teachers. Over the years, as Piper's letters pleading that she be taken home became fewer and fewer, she began to see Ledger's as a second, albeit reluctant sort of home. As she only saw her parents twice year, her relationship with them became more and more distant. Two months ago, while Piper was in practice for a play, she was taken aside and told the devastating news that would change her life forever. Her parents, who had been traveling to France for a business trip had died in a plane crash, leaving Piper an orphan. In shock, Piper wandered out of recital and went up to her room where she neither slept nor ate for two days. Sometime during the third day, the shock wore off and Piper finally gave herself over to bitter tears. This went on for a little over a week before Piper managed to pull herself together and return to her studies, all the while awaiting the funeral arrangements for her parents and the decision of the court as to what was to be done with her. After her parents funeral, Piper received notice that she was to meet with her parent's lawyer, Mr. Sneedley over matters of the estate and what was to be done with her. Uncertain as to whether or not she would return to the school, Piper packed her bags and awaited the fateful day, never knowing what fate had in stock for her or just how much her life was about to change… Notable Accomplishments --Accepted in Ledger's Boarding School --Won various school awards for dancing, enthusiasm and attendance, etc. --Selected for the part of Lisel Von Trapp in her school's rendition of "The Sound of Music" --Moved to Dillon, Texas --Survived bizarre accident; awoke as a Demigod --Fought against and defeated the Vargulf --Selected for the part of "Rosie" in Bye Bye Birdie --Destroyed Kenneth Haverchek's anchor and saved Ed Baker --Assisted in destroying the anchor of Sadie McGrath --Travelled to the Underworld --Took first place in John Wayne High School's Lock In Limbo Contest --Took first place in John Wayne High School's Lock In Dance Competition --Founding member of The Ghostbusters --Travelled to Albequerque Caves --Refused her Mother's claiming --Joined Camp Loki --Met Beowulf --Fought against Hephestus' Colchis Bull --Assisted in defeat of a Stheno Gorgan --Retrieved the Ankh of Tutankhamun from The Black Pyramid --Fought against the Furies and the Alpha Minotaur --Met Johnny Appleseed and other members of The Resistance --Fought against and destroyed the Ice Gollum --Fought against Damon and the other Satyrlokan Demigods --Fought against the Orcs and the Etin --Travelled to the Island of the Dead --Retrieved The Golden Fleece --Fought against Ares --Travelled to Asgard --Accepted Hel's Claiming --Became a hero of Asgard Notable Victories --Vargulf; assisted with Andrew Bellamie (S01EO2) --Kenneth Haverchek; Poltergeist (S01E03) --The Piper; assisted with Archie Galvin (S01E05) --Kerberoi (S01E06) --Alpha Minotaur --Ice Gollum --Unnamed son of Hannuman --Unnamed son of Narashima --Etin --Polyphemus Relationships with Others Andrew Bellamie ' '''A'rguably the most important person in Piper's life right now is none other than the rebellious teleporter and thief, Andrew Bellamie. Right from the start, Piper knew that there was something special about the boy who had lept to her defense, saving her not only from the school bully, but also from the Vargulf before he even knew her name. Literally, he was unlike anyone she had ever met before and Piper felt in her heart that she could trust him with anything, even the secret of her abilities. This quickly led to the two becoming close and although Piper had never really had a friend before, she knew that there was something special about their friendship. Andrew understood her in ways that nobody ever had before and, when she was with him, she always felt that she could be herself. Over the course of their many adventures together, as the teleporter has stood by her side through thick and thin, hell and high water, this connection has only deepened, to the point where Piper genuinely considers Andrew a kind of brother (as this is the closest word she can think of to describe how close she feels to him). Piper would do anything for Andrew, literally, and she would be more than glad to sacrafice herself to ensure Andrew's safety. In truth, this isn't just because of how much Andrew means to Piper, although this is a large factor. Rather, Piper would rather die before having to go through losing Andrew as he is one of the last rays of sunshine in her quickly darkening world. More than that, he is the only person keeping her world together and Piper knows that, without Andrew, she would have little reason to keep fighting. 'Loki ' 'T'he second most important person in Piper's world and one of her last true family members is none other than The Norse God of Fire and famous trickster, Loki. In spite of his many deceptions and his charade as Thomas Wagner, Piper genuinely trusts her Uncle; seeing him as a kind of hero and one of few Gods that she can truly depend on. When Piper's world was at one of its darkest points, Loki came and offered Piper a way out and his guidance and reassurance were some of the only things keeping Piper from falling apart after the loss of her town, her friends and her Father. She knows how many people see her Uncle and his reputation as a trickster and deceiver has been a point of contention between herself and others on a number of occassions. Indeed, Piper is fiercely protective of her Uncle; lashing out at any that attempt to slander his name. She knows that, whatever others might see in Loki, that he is genuinely good, courageous and kind. Moreover, he is one of the few people left in Piper's world that geninely cares for her and Piper more than returns the sentiment. In spite of renouncing his claim on her, Piper is loyal to Loki and determined to see him freed from Asgard. Hel Another important person in Piper's world is none other than The Goddess of the Norse Underworld, Piper's Biological Mother; Hel. Initially thinking that her Mother had abandoned her shortly after her birth, Piper once felt rejected and unwanted by the strange, alien Goddess and she was at once hurt, angry and confused by her sudden appearance in Dillon. Of course, once the Goddess killed her Father in order to return Emmett to her, these feelings only turned to hate and there was once a time where Piper would've killed her Mother, if she had had the means. In spite of this, as Piper came to understand the reasons for Hel's absence and Jerry's demise, she came to see a different side of the Goddess of Death and it wasn't long before she came to re-evaluate her feelings. Though no less furious about Jerry's death, Piper understood that Hel had only intended to help her and, what's more, as Hel attempted to intervene a number of times after this in order to protect her, Piper began to feel that the Goddess might've genuinely cared for her. This eventually culminated in Piper's attempt to reconnect with her strange Mother and, in the end, her realization that she did geninely care for her. As Hel is also the only parent Piper now has left, she has become even more attached to the Goddess and even more protective. She is determined that, in the coming war, Hel will live to see the end of it. Ed Baker In spite of the fact that Ed was once her primary tormentor and bully, Piper now sees the somewhat rough, sarcastic son of Sif as one of her closest friends. In truth, Piper always saw the good in Ed and she knew that, beneath the bullying and teasing, he was a good person. She couldn't have explained it to anyone if they had asked her; she just felt it in her heart. Fortunately, Piper's intuition proved accurate and after saving Ed from two hostile spirits, her faith in Ed was rewarded as he became one of the founding members of the Ghostbusters and one of her closest friend. As they fought alongside one another in their many adventures, Piper also came to see in Ed what she had suspected all along; he wasn't just a good person, he was a hero. This knowledge caused Piper to becom even closer to the rough boy and she continued to bond with him; often making him the inexplicable target of many of her strange jokes. This is, of course, only because of how truly fond Piper is of Ed and as he is one of very few still standing at her side, he has become even more precious to her. In truth, Piper sees Ed as a kind of older brother. He's not just her friend, he's family and Piper would give her life to protect him if it came down to it. Moses Barrett Moses is a skilled hunter and, like Ed, one of the founding members of the Ghostbusters. From the moment Piper met Moses (then, under the guise of Samurai Batman), she knew that she was standing in the presence of a true hero and she was at once in awe of and inspired by the mysterious, masked man. Even so, it wasn't until he took off the mask and revealed his true identity that Moses became more than a hero to Piper; he became her friend and, over the course of their many strange adventures together, Piper became quite close to him. There isn't anything that Piper wouldn't do for Moses and she's hopeful that she will see him again one day on Earth. Jack Kozel In spite of the intense hatred that she now bears for him, there was once a time where Jack was Piper's entire world. Never having had any real friends before, Piper was at once amazed and confounded by the charismatic boy that managed to snake his way into her heart, even causing her to forego her feelings for Emmett in favor of happiness at his side. With Jack, Piper truly felt this happiness and their relationship, though brief, was passionate and blissful, filled with midnight escapades to Amarillo and trysts in their secret field. There was even a time where Piper truly felt that Jack was the one; her "other turtle" whom she could truly be happy with for the rest of her life. Even in this bliss, however, there was apart of Piper that always felt that there was something a little dark in Jack. She couldn't have explained it to anyone, let alone herself, but she sensed it at times; especially when Jack was around Emmett. Refusing to believe that there was anything bad about Jack, however, Piper ignored these feelings and turned a blind eye to Jack's behavior, instead convincing herself that Jack and Emmett were, in fact, becoming friends. Many of these illusions, however, were shattered after Jack ended their relationship with an ultimatum; she could either continue being a hero or be with him. As he also confessed that he had never really been a Ghostbuster and had only been participating in her adventures to keep her safe, Piper began to realize that Jack wasn't the person that she had truly believed he was and, moreover, that he had never truly accepted her. Like everyone before him, Jack had only been trying to change her and this realization broke her heart and drove a wedge between them. This wedge was further deepened after the passionate night Piper spent with Emmett and the realization that her feelings for the werewolf had never truly died. Even with this resulting divison, Piper was hopeful of one day having a friendship with Jack again; never counting on how he would betray her, forsaking herself and the Ghostbusters by joining his Father Vidar, murdering Emmett's brother and, finally, attempting to murder both Emmett himself and her own Father. Since this time, Piper has finally seen Jack for who he's become; a snake, a traitor and a liar and all of the considerable love she held for her former lover and "Turtle King" has turned to bitter hatred. Beowulf In spite of only having knowing the legendary Viking King for a relatively short time, Piper came to see Beowulf as a genuine friend and leader to the Ghostbusters. She admires Beowulf a great deal and was deeply appreciative of his willingness to step up and lead the group when she felt that she no longer had it in her to do it. Even if he wasn't ressurected in the sense of traditional heroes, Beowulf is a true hero in Piper's book and she cares for the Viking a great deal. Like Moses, she is also hopeful of one day being reunited with Beowulf on Earth and she considers him a true friend. Njord Piper hasn't known the charming Norse God of Commerce and Business for very long, but she already sees him as a trusted friend and ally. Helpless to defend Andrew from what she feared was his fate and fearful that she would never see Earth again, Njord stepped in and offered her a guiding hand and, for this, Piper is already eternally grateful to the mysterious God. Having read very little about him in Mythology, she doesn't know much about Njord, but genuinely does feel that she can trust him. Powers & Abilities --'''Acting: Having studied and trained in acting since she was ten, Piper is a skilled and talented actress with an impressive stage presence. --'Channelling': As the daughter of Hel, Piper has the unique ability to see and communicate with the dead and she also holds a lot of influence over undead creatures. Naturally more attuned to the world of spirits, Piper is also able to manipulate the spiritual energy of the world around her. She has an especial affinnity for utilizing cold wind and effecting machinery, and she is able to manipulate her body physically; melding with machinery or harming others with cold based effects. Furthermore, Piper has the ability to naturally affect innanimate objects in her surroundings, giving her a kind of telekinesis. --'Dance': Piper has been trained in dance since she was eight and is very skilled. Her speciality is tap dancing. --'Drawing:' Piper is a skilled artist who keeps a sketchbook on hand at all times. She most enjoys drawing turtles and werewolves. --'Fencing:' Piper has been trained in fencing since she was eight and is skilled with a rapier. --'Gymanstics:' Owing to her traning as a dancer, Piper has some basic skills in gymnastics. --'''Saxophone: '''Piper is a skilled saxophone player, having practiced the instrunment since she was ten. Paraphernelia --Apple Cider: Piper keeps a jug of specially brewed apple cider on her person, which is capable of curing any ailment and bringing people back from the brink of death. --Bag of Appleseeds: Gifted to her from Johnny Appleseed, Piper has a bag of applesseds which she carries on her at all times. Whenever she stops at a place for any length of time, she always plants an appleseed as part of a promise to the God that gifted her the bag. --Mirror totem: Using a piece of mirror charged with necromatic energy, Piper can contact the person who hold another matching shard of the mirror. --Turtle Necklace: Sculpted from whalebone and gifted to her by Emmett, Piper constantly wears a turtle shaped necklace which protects her from possession. Equipment --Grayflame: Gifted to her from Hel, Piper carries on her an enchanted sickle capable of overcoming divine resistances. --Hunting Knife: Given to her by Beowulf, Piper also keeps a standard hunting knife on her person. --Revolver: Although not often used by Piper (owing to her general dislike for guns), she carries this on her nonetheless in case of emergencies. Weaknesses --Dyslexia: Piper suffers from dyslexia and, owing to this, sometimes struggles with reading as quickly as her peers. Additionally, Piper sometimes struggles with the more advanced facets of some Science and Math owing to her disorder. Piper is secretive and defensive about her disorder and can become easily flustered and embarrassed when confronted about it. --Impulsive: With her tendency of leaping before looking and following her heart no matter the consequences, Piper is an impulsive person whose rash actions can sometimes have ill effects on those around her. --Naivite: With her desire to see the best in everyone, Piper has a tendency to be naive at times, making it easier for others to take advantage of her. --Needles: Piper hates needles and is afraid of them, in spite of having had her blood drawn for years. --Stubborn: Piper can be surprisingly stubborn at times and adament in her views, in spite of her friend's opinions. Notes --Play by actress is Emma Watson Trivia --Favorite color is red --Favorite food is fish and chips --Favorite animals are turtles --Enjoys poetry a great deal with her favorite poet being Walt Whitman --Has had a lifelong crush on Dick Van Dkye --Favorite bands are Of Montreal, The Beatles, The Rapture, Echo & The Bunnymen, The Smiths and Psychadelic Furs. Also enjoys Techno and House music, such as Skepta and Deadmau5. --Loves old monster movies with her all time favorite being "The Wolfman". Also loves musicals, with Mary Poppins being her favorite movie of all time --Favorite mythological hero is Gilgamesh --Favorite book is "The Watchmen", although her favorite superhero is The Hulk --Favorite plays are Cats, Wicked, Alice's Adventures In Wonderland and The Rocky Horror Picture Show. All in all, she loves the strange and colorful with an emphasis on the bizarre. Category:Demigod Category:Female Characters Category:PC Category:Asgardian Category:Daughter of Hel Category:Channeler Category:Charismatic Hero Category:Touched by God Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Planar Travelers Category:Ghostbusters Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Mythic Category:Mythic Season 1 Category:Mythic Season 2 Category:Characters from the UK Category:Ledger's Boarding School Category:Asgardian Demigod Category:Characters